


Remember me as I was not as I am

by The_Fujoshi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fujoshi/pseuds/The_Fujoshi





	Remember me as I was not as I am

_In the year 2216, 2 test subjects, unknown of, had escaped._

_Numbers 47A and 47B._

_Both who had survived through one of the most cruel experiments known to mankind._

_Injected with different chemicals, observed by others like an animal in a cage._

_Causing the drastic changes in them._

_Giving them different kinds of flesh of anything that walked the Earth._

_Even Humans._

_To regular scientists it would be counted an cannibalism._

_But, they were no longer Human._

_And they had a dangerous_ _craving for the taste of Human Flesh, Blood and skin._

_Put through the torture, they went insane._

_Trying to find a way to escape their prison._

_Killing everyone in the building, they finally escaped._

_They reproduced and hid within the population of Humans._

_Waiting to kill and feed._

_But the population of them had not decreased._

_Since they didn't age past 35._

_They had to be killed._

_The Government gave them a name._

_And had a group formed to kill these monsters._

_The Scouting Legion. Filled with GIs. Ghoul Investigators._

_Finely trained to take down any Ghoul they witnessed._

_But little did they know,_

_that soon, they would come to witness of something unimaginable._

_In the Year 2564..._

 

 


End file.
